Elsword's First True Love(?)
by Tsurara-Oikawa Chan
Summary: Elsword knew her since childhood, he realized he liked her for a very long time. "I guess i didn't realize it until now, but i think i've fallen in love with her. I hope she accepts me. Maybe i should write how i feel in a poem!" -Elsword. Yay new story! xD I might make a story for this if you guys say i should. Anyway, please enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Elsword: His True Love(?)**_

_**"When i saw you for the very first time**_

_**I know I would fall in love with you**_

_**If i could I'd wish to call you my dime**_

_**If I could I'd hope to call you my boo**_

_**Your love your heart until eternity**_

_**My love for you will never be un-folded**_

_**You were always there for me ever since childhood,**_

_**Now it's my turn to always be there for you**_

_**If I had a nickel for every time I thought you were beautiful,**_

_**I'd have so many, I wouldn't even know what to do with them**_

_**...**_

_**To love is to lust for anothers' touch**_

_**To lust is to want with a deep passion**_

_**The passion that I express is not much**_

_**If you knew my love is not just fashion**_

_**It is the light that you bring to my life**_

_**The bliss that proceeds your lustrous smile**_

_**Your breathe relieves me of all the worlds strife**_

_**It gives me the energy to leap miles**_

_**In a world full of things mad and surreal**_

_**A world where sorrow and death is destined**_

_**You fill me with happiness, joy and zeal**_

_**My reason for life, you have transcended**_

_**Since the dawn of time, we were meant to be**_

_**Since then, and always, for an eternity**_

**_I'd sing a song for you_**

**_to show you my love_**

**_I will sing about you_**

**_for the rest of my life_**

**_My song won't dwindle_**

**_My pitch won't dry_**

**_I will sing of you till I die_**

**_My heart jumps when i see you_**

**_My soul quakes when i am near you_**  
**_This joy and love _**

**_i shall spread _**

**_like butter on bread_**

**_I will sing for you forever_**

**_Till the day i can rest my head_**

**_Your smile always leaves a smile on my face,_**

**_Always laughing and giggling,_**

**_You are my lucky star_**

**_From up above,_**

**_I wonder,_**

**_Did you come from the heavens reincarnated as a beautiful angel?_**

**_Do you, even love, me?_**

**_..._**

_**Ever since the beginning, I had these feelings for you**_

_**So is it true? Or are they a lie?**_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Violets are blue.**_

_**Guess who I love?**_

_**That's right it's you!**_

_**Wait, is that even right?**_

_**Im writing this poem for you, so these feelings must be true**_

_**Whenever you're sad,**_

_**I'll be mad,**_

_**Because whoever made you sad, will regret it**_

_**Whenever im mad, **_

_**You cheer me up with a hug and a smile which makes me glad**_

_**I'm glad I choose you, now guess who, my lovely swan that I love"**_

_**-By Your Special Someone, Elsword, Rune Slayer-  
**_

* * *

**Me: Now guess, who did he write it to? Note: This poem may have some mistakes in it. I am truly sorry about that.  
**

**Elgang: Nah, too lazy...**

**Me: Oh what the hell people, I spent two hours trying to do this thing T^T**

**Rena: Well if we did, we would ruin it for our viewers.**

**Me: R-Right, i-i knew that *chuckles nervously***

**Eve: Okay, so who is it for?**

**Aisha: It's for me, I can tell, hehe~**

**Rena: Maybe me~ ^^**

**Eve: Hello? Missing somebody? **

**Raven: Nope, just a pile of ju- *gets shot by yours truly, Eve***

**Eve: That's what you get, you big meanie! Q.Q**

**Elsword: Whoa there, calm down Eve, everything is going to be okay~ *hugs Eve and pats her***

**Eve: *blushes***

**Aisha and Rena: *rages***

**Me: Not again with another fi-**

_**Battle Commencing...**_

**Me: Why do I always get cut o-**

_**1...2...3...**_

**Me: World War III is about to sta-**

_**START!**_

_**Rena uses Spinning Kick against Eve**_

_**Eve uses dodge, Rena starts going straight into another person**_

**Me: HEY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY STA- *gets kicked in the face by Rena and starts flying***

_**Aisha uses Blizzard Shower against Eve**_

_**It is EFFECTIVE!**_

_**Eve uses Junk Break against Rena and Aisha**_

_**It is SUPER EFFECTIVE!**_

_**Aisha and Rena are knocked out**_

_**Eve wins! *dramatic winning music starts playing***_

**Ara:* comes in* Hey Hey everyone! *looks at everyone* O_O WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?**

**Raven: World War III happened, you just missed it.**

**Aisha and Rena: x.x**

**Eve: Hahaha! Elsword is mine! Wait what i am saying? **

**Aisha and Rena: *wakes up while rubbing their eyes* M-morning already...WAIT WHAT HAPPENED?**

**Elsword: Oh hey sleepy heads, you just woke up from your bat- nevermind just watch.**

**Aisha and Rena: Huh?**

**Chung: EVE! HOW COULD YOU! Q.Q *starts running away crying***

**Eve: Wait! Chung i am so sorry! I didn't mean it! *starts chasing after Chung and hugs him***

**Everyone except Me: *gasps* Eve you like Chung!?**

**Eve: *blushes brighter than a cherry while hugging Chung from the back***

**Chung: Aww~ I like you too~ *kisses Eve on the forehead***

**Everyone except Me (again!): Awwwwwwww!**

**Chung and Eve: *blushes***

**Raven: Then, if Eve likes Chung, why'd she fight Aisha and Rena?**

**Elsword: It's a long story buddy~ *he says while looking at flame in his hand***

**Ara: Um guys, are we forgetting someone? *points at Me laying on floor motionless***

**Elgang: Yin! *tries to wake me up*  
Elsword: Now what are going to do!?  
**

**Aisha: Well there is something~**

***The unexpected awaits for Yin***

**Yin: OUCHHHHHHHHHH! THAT HURT LIKE HELL! TTTTT^TTTTTT**

**Elgang: *shocked but relieved* Wow it actually worked! Um we mean, are you okay?**

**Yin: Nice save, and yes im fine thank you very much.**

**Elsword: Haha! Nice Aisha! *hugs Aisha***

**Aisha: U-um, it was n-no p-problem... *blushes***

**Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Elsword: *kisses Aisha passionately***

**Aisha: *blushes brighter than a Christmas light and kisses him back***

**Yin: Yeah you guys probably know who it is by now...and ouch, my butt feels like it's burning up...**

**Elgang: Yup!**

**Elsword: Sorry about that, we needed to try and wake you up so we needed to use-**

**Yin: You had to use PAIN!? Especially on my bottom...q.q**

**Elgang: *sweat drops***

**Yin: Let me guess, you guys used fire in this huh?**

**Elgang: Uh-huh**

**Yin: Um okay then o.o;**

**Rena: Since Elsword likes *cough* Aisha *cough cough*, I guess i go to Raven *hugs Raven***

**Raven: I knew this was going to happen~ *cuddles with Rena***

**Everyone except Rena and Raven: How sweet!**

**Raven: Shut it o-o-or ill use NUCLEAR on you guys! *blushes***

**Yin: In your dreams buddy~**

**Raven: *rages***

**Yin: For your information, I got kicked in the face by Rena, got my buttocks flamed by Elsword and Aisha, now this!? I will screw you up in my other stories if you use Nuclear! *angry now***

**Raven: *whimpers* Did i say N-Nuclear? I mean't ill give you all cookies!(?) *fake smiles***

**Yin: Good boy! ^^**

**Chung: I got this~ *uses Artillery Strike on Raven***

**Raven: *flies away in pain and is also...screaming like a little girl?***

**Yin: My reaction: O_O; Not so tough are we now huh?**

**Elgang except Raven: I guess so**

**Yin: Anyway, i wrote this out of boredom but if you guys want me to make a story after this poem then R&R guys!**

**Rena: Wait, where's Raven now? I mean since he got blasted off to the sky by Chung xD**

**Yin: Who knows, he probably went to look for his own path in life...R.I.P Raven**

**Everyone: *looks into the sky and sees a picture of Raven smiling at them***

**Raven's Pic in the sky: I'll get you guys for this! Hahahahaha! No, literally i will get you guys for this...**

**Everyone: *gulps and sweat drops* Until next time, Ja ne!**

**Yin: Also don't forget to R&R if you want a story to go along with this poem!**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: RS**

**Aisha: EM**

**Rena: WS**

**Raven: RF**

**Chung: DC**

**Eve: CN**

**Ara: SD**

**I will be using these classes for the story so please R&R guys! Hope you guys enjoyed the lovely poem and the somewhat-funny conversation after it! xD Also, these classes where used in this conversation and the poem!**

**Note: No animals were harmed in the making of this conversation, just Yin, Aisha, Rena, the heartbroken (but afterwards cheery again by Eve) Chung, and Raven, who went into the heavens~**

**Raven: *wakes up after flying and hitting the ground* Am I in heaven?**

**Yin: Nope the opposite, welcome to hell! *grabs a chainsaw and starts chasing Raven with it***

**Raven: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU GUYS! IM NOT EVEN GOING TO ASK WERE YOU GOT THAT CHAINSAW IM JUST GOING TO KEEP RUNNING! I SAID THAT OUT LOUD DIDN'T I?**

**Yin: Yes, yes you did :P Now come back here! (chainsaw is fake, it just looks real hehe~)**

**Raven: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!?**

**Rest In Peace, Raven the RF...**


	2. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

"_Hello students of Hamel Academy! I'm Ariel, your principal! Ahem, it's a lovely day today, nice enough for some cute couples to be walking in the park toget- I mean to be enjoying the nice, summery breeze. Anyway, Hamel Academy is not just your regular academy. It's a place where all the people with "unique" talents, come and learn how to control their powers more efficiently. What we have here are sport centers, sparring rooms, arenas, a large auditorium and cafeteria, trading centers, such as weapon stores, equipment stores, etc._

_Think about it, who wouldn't want to be in the most fabulous and fancy~ school surrounded by water? I mean come on! You get to take swimming classes god damn it! *angry tone* Listen here everyone, if you don't enjoy it here, I will kick your little sorry ass to hell you hear m- *coughs* *angelic tone* I mean, wouldn't you want to stay here and enjoy life until you graduate? *back to devilish voice* WELCOME TO HELL EVERYBODY! MWAHAHAHAHA! *hears chainsaw in the background*Oopsie, I meant, welcome to heaven! Have a nice day!~" _

* * *

**Narrator POV:**

"_Suprisingly, almost everybody heard that in Hamel, when I mean everybody, I mean the whole continent._

_Ariel was embarrassed the whole day for the matter of fact, and everybody sweat dropped when they heard crying in the night *shivers*_

_There was even a young man who asked his father a question about that actually, it went like this~"_

"_Father, who's that lady crying in the night?"_

"_Well son, that lady is someone you shouldn't be involved with in any situation"_

"_I bet she is lonely in the inside, since she is crying waterfalls of tears right now, wouldn't that mean she did something bad?"_

"_Um well, I don't think she did anything bad son, she just well, announced something out loud that everyone heard."_

"_Oh? Then why did you tell me that I shouldn't be involved with her? I bet she's cute!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING SON! *grabs him by the shoulders* YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO BE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"_

"_But Dad, you said someday I'll become man, I think I will soon enough,"_

"_*realizes his son is becoming a man* OHMIGOSH! (What kind of Dad says that out loud? Especially right in front of him too... Seriously, I think your son is more manly than you right now kind sir.) YOU ARE BECOMING A MAN MY SON, SOONER OR LATER YOU WILL LOSE YOUR INNOCENCE AND DO THAT LITTLE "SOMETHING SOMETHING " TO A GIRL YOU LIKE!"_

"_What hell are you talking about Dad!"_

"_Haha, nothing…"_

"_Okay…back to what I meant to say,_

_Hamel Academy is a white, blue, and gold school which is really large compared to most schools in Elrios. What Ariel said about having sport centers and such, is true actually. The sport centers helps the students learn academically and athlectically. Also, swimming is important in Hamel since in some missions you actually have to swim during_ them. Now, let's see what a certain red-head is doing~"

* * *

**? POV**

_"Hey, Elsword? Remember that time you saved me when I was about to fall into a river? I just wanted to say "Thank you, for taking care of me."_

My red hair flew in the wind while I was taking a nap on the grass under a big tree. My back felt cool and exposed due to my promotion costume. My black, and white pants swayed like the trees with the wind. I was wearing pants that seemed to look like native American ones, with some kendo uniform design in them as well. I was also wearing black-banded gloves, and a black half shirt. On my arms, were tattoos. On my left arm was a number "3", and on my right was a circling dragon. These tattoos resemble the runes I use. I don't use both of my hands to summon my runes, so separating them on my arms where just for the looks. My hair was in braids, one on each side of my hair, then one on the back.

I am physically fit for my age, since my exposed stomach always made the girls blush and faint. *sighs*I really don't want them to faint like that, but why do they actually? I know my costume exposes my skin alot more, just whenever someone sees me, they blush. If they faint, it looks like I committed a crime without even touching them (Yup, making a person faint without touching them. Awesome, yeah yeah?). Did I do something wrong? I never done anything bad except that one time I used heat to make water boil, and well, that didn't go so great for Aisha...that's all i'm saying. Rena scolded me for that, then Raven came in and hugged Rena, he then said to me,_"Hey, you know how to cook burned pot huh? I thought we were going to have some burned house pieces instead."_

Chung and Eve came in while holding hands, I thought "_Wow so they're a couple now huh? That was fast" _They told all of us this, _" We are officially a couple now, so how about you guys?" _We were all surprised. Rena wasn't mad any more because of Raven hugging her, she blushed and said, _"I'll cook something up for this special occasion, AFTER Elsword cleans this mess."_ I then said, _"Alright, I should clean this up now. Sorry for troubling you guys." _

After I went to go get some cleaning materials, everyone seemed a bit surprised on how responsible and calm I have been lately.

Aisha came and said, _"Even though you did make a pot explode in my face, surprisingly, I'll help you clean it up"_ She then smiled at me. I blushed a bit, enough for her to see it. _"What's wrong Elsword? You don't look so good..." _She was right. I was red as a strawberry (Wow that's new, or is it? Gaaah, that reminds me of Strawberry Shortcake. That show... x.x) _"I'm f-fine A-Aisha, j-just a-a l-little, hot" "Oh, are you sure? You are stuttering alot. Let me see..."_ She then grabbed my head and put our foreheads together. I was now blushing like hell. Aisha seemed like she blushed a bit too. "_You seem fine, I don't see the problem at all" "Well, it's nothing. Just forget it even happened Aisha."_ She said _"Well alright if you say so..."_ We got the cleaning materials we needed and cleaned the mess up. I thanked her and she seemed a bit embarrassed. _"Haha, don't mention it..."_

After we finished cleaning, Eve said, _"Since Chung and I are a couple now, and we all know Rena and Raven are a couple, how about you two?" _I blushed a bit at this question. (OMG! SO MUCH BLUSHING! afakdjfkdkl) Aisha also seemed like she was blushing and calmly said, _"Well, when the time is right I suppose."_ Of course, everyone seemed a bit surprised when she said that calmly. _"Well, when will the time come huh?" Eve said bluntly._ I thought about it. _When will the time come? _After thinking about it, I said, "_When we are ready, okay?"_ Eve took that as an answer and Rena started to cook us some dinner. Chung and Eve seemed like a good couple anyway. One time, Chung saved Eve from getting attacked by a monster in Velder. I thought that was nice of him to do. So, I guess from that point on, they started to get lovey-dovey with each other. (If you know what I mean~ :3 *wink wink*) Chung says this after we are done eating, _"Well, Eve and I are done, later guys."_ Chung then grabbed Eve, bridal style, up to her room. Then, Ara just came from buying groceries and said, _"I'm home! You guys missed me?" Everyone except Eve and Chung said, "WELCOME BACK HOME ARA!" We all hugged Ara and she joined us for dinner._

Then there was this other time I made Aisha fall into a fountain. For a reward, I got whacked by her, ALOT. But, I did it by accident okay? I didn't need to get whacked for that. So to calm her down, I dodged one of her whacks, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed a heavy shade of red and said, "W-w-why d-d-did y-you d-do t-that for?" I simply replied and said, "Well, I really didn't mean to make you mad, Aisha. So I had to calm you down by doing that." When I said that, it made her blush even more and she fainted in my arms. I thought she looked cute when she sleeps. I've always been a good student, so why do people faint because of me?

Drowsy, I fell asleep on the grass outside of school. Before I fell asleep, a certain someone came and said, "That's where you were, I missed you alot."

* * *

**Me: Aaaaaaand, done! :D**

**Elsword: It sorta took you a long time just to make this story...**

**Elgang: Yup...**

**Me: Hey! I was thinking about this like crazy! At least you got a game you guys are in while I am at school working my *insert cuss word here* off! (Also, I know this might look a bit rushed...I did this during the night and I was tired.)  
**

**Aisha: Wow. O_O Didn't need to mention that though.**

**Me: WHATEVER! JUST DON'T ACT LIKE YOU GUYS CAN PUSH ME AROUND WITH STORIES AND STUFF!**

**Elgang: *sweat drops***

**Me: Ahem, sorry for the wait guys, I had writer's block... *shaking my head***

**Ara: Well, I'm happy I was mentioned in this story ^ _^**

**Me: Yup, can't forget the spear-wielder! *high fives Ara***

**Raven: Wow, this seems pretty good for a prologue, and this is your first time doing this right?**

**Me: Yup! XD Thanks for the compliment though! ^-^  
**

**Raven: Your welcome. :D**

**Eve: *snuggles with Chung* You forgot to mention the classes you know?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Heeeeere they are:  
**

* * *

**Classes:**

**Elsword: RS Age: 16  
**

**Aisha: EM Age: 18  
**

**Raven: RF Age: 27  
**

**Rena: WS Age: ?  
**

**Eve: CN Age: ?  
**

**Chung: DC Age: 16  
**

**Ara: SD Age: 20  
**

* * *

**Chung: That's better~ *snuggles with Eve***

**Everyone: Leave suggestions! JA NEEEE!**

**Me: Please R&R too! *winks***

**Note: There might be some mistakes in this, sorry about that. Anyway, you guys think I did okay with this? Probably too long for a prologue xD Thanks for reading guys! (^_^) Also, this is my first time doing something like this so please go easy on me...  
**


End file.
